1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetically suspended platforms in general, and to a magnetically suspended platform that is stabilized relative to a stationary base by guy wires in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of United States patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure indicated that the following patents have been awarded in the field of this invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,309,094 to Stanton; 3,751,044 to Sawada; 3,784,853 to Wangsness and 4,194,743 to Ohsawa.
None of the earlier patents include the use of guy wires to maintain a magnetically suspended platform in a stable position above a base member.
Conventional turntables suffer from the effects of vibration, whether the vibration is generated by the motor that rotates the turntable, or by other sources. In either event, it is desireable to isolate the platform that carries the turntable from the source of vibrations. This can be done by magnetically suspending a turntable-carrying platform above a base member, or in the alternative a self-contained phonograph record player can simply be deposited as a whole atop a magnetically suspended platform.
A problem encountered by earlier inventors has been the stabilization problem. The platform that is magnetically suspended above a base through the device of aligned, matching polarity magnets, readily slips out of the magnetic field that separates the base and platform. If the base and platform are rigidly interconnected, then vibrations appearing in the base will be transmitted to the platform.
There is a need for a means that will interconnect a suspended platform and a base in such a way that the platform will not slip out of the magnetic field that supports it, and that will not allow transmission of vibrations from the base to the platform, but the needed means does not appear in the art that pre-dates this disclosure.